Never Too Far
by A Lyrical Muse
Summary: The story of two sisters struggles to climb to the top of wrestling while secrets and discoveries come to light. OCxCena and OCxOrton


**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **This story is co-written by DX Diamond and KylieCena. We only own the rights to our charries, Chandelle Beauvais and Karena Beauvais.

"She's not coming to the door or this window, Orton." The blonde spoke, looking back into the room before turning to face the man on the sidewalk below. "Nor is she coming anywhere near you after what you did."

"Karena, tell her I'm sorry." He hesitated a bit. "It was a stupid mistake. Tell her...tell her I love her."

"Chandelle! Talk to this man. He just told you he said he loved you. And I can't help but try and believe him. He sounds genuinely apologetic about what happened."

"No! How naive can you be? He's a natural born liar and I can't believe you'd ever listen to him." Chandelle couldn't allow herself to cry for even a moment. "I-I won't be bothered with anything to do with him right now, Karena."

Chandelle sat up from the bed and left the room, somber and indifferent. She had broken the one rule she strictly intended to keep when coming into this business, never mix business with pleasure. Either way it was put, there were disastrous consequences that followed. Karena was at a loss of what to do. Her sister's boyfriend was still waiting for some clarification that Chandelle would at least hear him out. But, that wasn't happening anytime soon. Karena mouthed a sympathetic 'I'm sorry' to Randy before shutting the window and meeting her sister downstairs, downing shots of Tequila. She was a mess and it didn't take a genius to point out Chandelle's sudden faults. There was a time Karena remembered well where Chandelle had the world and life in the palm of her hand; ready to do anything she wanted at any cost. And never once was she a pathetic mess who kept everything inside.

"Stop! Just stop that right now!" Karena reached over the counter, practically ripping the shot glass from her older sister's hand. "I will not have you screwing yourself over because of what some man did. What happened to my sister? What happened to the woman I was inspired to be like? Where is the woman that lived with life and love on her own terms? She's certainly not the woman downing shots right before my eyes."

Silence filled the room for a while. Neither knowing quite what to say after the argument Chandelle and Randy played out with Karena being the middleman. Chandelle pushed her dark brown locks away from her face. Her normally sparkling baby blue eyes were lifeless and bloodshot. She closed the Tequila bottle before pushing it aside.

"He didn't do anything, Kay. I did everything. I did everything wrong." Chandelle spoke softly.

"What? What do you mean sister?" Karena's icy green eyes connected with Chandelle's unusually dim crystal blue eyes. Knowing Chandelle they way she did, things began to click and make sense again. "You fell for him, didn't you?"

She nodded before answering with words. "Yes, and I know I should be happy but I'm not. I even screwed that up."

The blonde sympathized with her sister but couldn't really grasp why she could put all of these walls around her heart and not think she'll be affected by the outside world. "Sweetie, you didn't screw up anything with Randy. I'm sure if you just explain to him-"

"No," Chandelle cut off her sister's simple suggestion. It was obvious, easier said than done. "I've already burdened him with too much. And Randy Orton doesn't need someone like me dragging down his life. I'm sorry. I just can't let that happen."

"But Chandelle... He loves you. Doesn't that mean anything anymore?" Karena pouted.

"Now, is it really me you're trying to convince or is it yourself?" The brunette asked curiously.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She looked questioningly at Chandelle. "I'm talking about you and Randy. Who are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you and John." Chandelle stated.

"And I'm convincing 'myself' of what exactly? He and I are really good friends. We have been for the last few years. There's really nothing about love from he and I."

"But, you want there to be something more between you two, am I right?" Chandelle smiled slightly before walking away.

"There is nothing more than a friendship between us, Chandelle." Karena suddenly realized her sister had manipulated her. "Wait! When did this entire conversation get turned around and put on me?"

"I'm going to bed, baby sister. If you choose to still argue in the morning or during the flight to Corpus Christi, then by all means please be my guest. But, I just really need some sleep. Is that all?" Chandelle questioned.

"Chan, wait will you please?" Chandelle was back up the stairs when she stopped. She turned around to see Karena at the foot of the stairs, looking apologetic.

"How about we agree to disagree? I don't want to talk about this anymore. And I really didn't want to resort to using John and you to get you off my back. But I did and I'm sorry for that." Karena nodded in agreement of her big sister's words.

Chandelle stepped down a few steps before embracing her sister into a hug. She pulled away moments later as both headed back upstairs to their rooms. Both doors were shut behind them as Karena felt restless and wasn't quite ready to let her head hit the pillow. She turned on her laptop and signed on to Windows Live Messenger. And sure enough, the first and only IM to pop up the night was him. Karena moved her mouse over the IM window and clicked on it for her use.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Hey! I just heard from Randy.

**Diamond Princess: **Hey yourself! Really, what did he say?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Nothing you don't already know. He said that C refused to even talk to him.

**Diamond Princess: **Yeah, which is true. But, I doubt she'll stay mad at him for long.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **What would make you say that?

**Diamond Princess: **Is Randy on the phone with you again?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Nah, he put me on hold just before you came on. Why? You think they're talking to each other right now?

**Diamond Princess: **I wouldn't put it past her or Randy for the matter.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **So, if they're spoken for, pun intended, what about us?

**Diamond Princess: **Andwhat about us, John?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Don't play me like that. You and C are coming to the RAW taping tomorrow. So, that means you and I finally get to meet.

Karena smiled and blushed at the thought, leaving silence to stand between for a few minutes.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Karena, are you still there?

**Diamond Princess: **I'm sorry. I kind of zoned out there. What were we talking about?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **You and C coming to the RAW taping in Corpus Christi tomorrow. And you and I get to meet in person. Then, that's when you left me.

**Diamond Princess: **I didn't leave you, John. I just zoned out, that's all.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Yeah sure

**Diamond Princess: **I hope you aren't too scared at the way I look. I am just the little stooge carrying stuff when it comes to Chan.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **I'm pretty sure that she doesn't think of you that way. And neither will I.

**Diamond Princess: **She probably doesn't but it is what I will be doing tomorrow lol. Well I hope not John. Smile But we will have to see, won't we?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Then, we'll have to give you something to do tomorrow. And don't worry, none of the guys will embarrass you.

**Diamond Princess: **It isn't the guy's I'm worried about. At least I won't be seen on TV like Chan or you. So yeah, sucks to be you. Yikes! What time is it?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **You know you want the attention. Lol! It's probably an hour or two ahead where you are. But, here it's 2am.

**Diamond Princess: **Lol! Yeah okay from the guy's I do just so I can flirt. smiles It's either 4 am or 5 am and we have to be up at like 7 am. Wow! Chan is definitely driving tomorrow.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **I think Randy's trying to redeem himself in C's eyes. So, I think both of you have been relieved of driving and plane ticket duties.

**Diamond Princess: **Ah, well he's in my good books now. But, that means I have to be around those two if they decide to get all over each other... Again!

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **This is your sister we're talking about, right? You know, the one that takes every chance she can get to argue in public with the man that she supposedly named as her emergency contact besides from you. I think I'll bet that you're going have an easy flight and car ride over here.

**Diamond Princess: **Lol! Let's hope! By the way she is in an argumentative mood, she bitched at me twenty times over. One was my sleeping in my bed for some reason. I just want to know what will happen between us.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Your sister was always a diva. So, that really doesn't surprise me. As for us, we can just make it up as we go along. I never said we had to rush into anything.

**Diamond Princess: **Well she wants to be the best. Wrestling and being a sister is what she is best at even though she acts like she's top diva. I want to act and model because I don't see the point in me trying to wrestle when I already know a couple of hot guy's that wrestle D. We shall see if you run away first, hun then go from there.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **When does she have time to be herself? And who said I was going to run?

**Diamond Princess: **That's only when she's sleeping. Ha ha ha. Well you may not like the way I look, plus by the time I get there I'll have bags under my eyes if I don't get any sleep soon.

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Then, I guess that means we both have to get some sleep. Whoever said you wanted to see me looking my worst?

**Diamond Princess: **Looks like it, because I want to look my best for you tomorrow. Honey, when do you ever look your worse?

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **Okay, okay point taken. But, I doubt that you could ever look bad to me. So, I guess this is where we say goodnight once again.

**Diamond Princess: **We shall see, I must say I look good wearing a jersey and some tiny shorts just to tease you some more. I guess so hun. But, not long to wait until we see each other finally. So I guess this is goodnight

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **You just have to leave a guy to wonder, don't you? Heh, I see you tomorrow or I should say later on today.

**Diamond Princess: **You know I love to tease you, John. See you later hun! Don't miss me too much. XOXO

**Blue Eyed Wonder: **You usually make it so hard not to miss you. I'm not making any promises but I can always try.

**Diamond Princess: **I may just have to show you how hot I look. smirks Well, trying is fine by me. Bye hun!

Karena smiled before signing off and turning the laptop right along with it. The screen dimmed to black as she stood up and walked over to her bed, pulling the covers back before sliding in. The blonde beauty took in a deep sigh before closing her eyes and drifting away into her thoughts and dreams as sleep took her over.


End file.
